Irresistible
by sora.gemz
Summary: Just a little fill i found. It's Kurtbastain love. not what i would normally write but it called to my.  I think we all know by now that i do NOT own glee.


**A/N So I saw this fill and fell in love for some reason. Im not so sure it managed to get every thing it called for but I tried. So enjoy, I hope.**

**Sebastian first goes after Blaine, but then he meets Kurt, and since that moment he couldn't stop thinking about him. Kurt is interested too, Blaine being too gentle for his taste (in this Kurt is not in love with Blaine)**

**I want to see Sebastian trying to get Kurt, Blaine being really jealous and Kurt being a hot sex kitten**

**Bonus:**

**-Possesive and rough Sebastian**

**-Kurt loving it**

**-Lots of sexual tension and eye-fucking**

**-Happy Kurtbastian ending please!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>When Sebastian first found out he would be transferring to Dolton he had searched their glee club on YouTube. He only had time to find a few older clips, but he liked what he saw. The lead singer was hot and he could SING. Maybe leaving France wouldn't be so bad after all. However upon arriving he found that Blaine was no longer attending Dolton anymore. He had missed him by a mere week or so. It was rather frustrating. But none the less he filled his time by asking about Blaine.<p>

Sebastian was pleased to find out, that yes Blaine was gay. Then one happy and unexciting day the very boy he had been obsessing about showed up. Just walked in and started dancing with them. And then the bonus came; Coffee and a phone number.

It wasn't until he meet with Blaine a second time, that Sebastian realised how wrong he was. Kurt walked in halfway through Blaine and his' conversation. He latched himself onto Blaine's arm and gave Sebastian a back-off-he's-mine look. And Sebastian was hooked. Kurt had him in a second. Blaine? Blaine who?

Now Sebastian wasn't as big-headed as he liked to make out But he was sure that, even though Kurt was giving him slight evil glares, that the other male had felt it too. There just seemed to be something behind them looks. Almost like they were staged. Was it because Blaine was there. After all he and Kurt were dating. Now Blaine just served as a nuisance, if nothing else.

But it didn't matter. What Sebastian wanted; he got. So without trying to be too obvious he eye-fucked Kurt as much as he could. The way he crossed his legs. How he would move to let go of Blaine and then in the last instant shift so that their arms were still locked together; as if he had remembered that he should be sitting like that, but didn't really care enough to warrant doing it.

The whole thing just seemed like an act. Sebastian couldn't keep the smile off of his face. From where he was sat, across from the sexy as hell boy in front of him, it didn't even look like Kurt loved Blaine. Things couldn't be going better. Or could they? He had to see Kurt again; there was no doubt about that. And he knew just the place.

"So what are you guys doing on Saturday night?" Sebastian asked. And with that one small question he was in. The mention of a gay bar and how Blaine had pulled back and told him that it wasn't there're thing. And the way Kurt had all but pounced on the idea, gave Sebastian all the information he needed. Blaine was holding Kurt back. And Kurt needed something more than what Blaine could give.

So while at the club Sebastian dropped little hints. 'The extra cherries' in Kurt's Sheryl temple. The way he made sure to throw Kurt flirty looks every so often as he danced. Sure he was dancing with Blaine. But the message that he wanted to dance with Kurt couldn't of been more clear if it was flashing in neon above them.

And Kurt got it. It took him all of five minutes of watching before he was up and dancing with them. To the outsider's eye it looked like Kurt was dancing with his boyfriend. But what he was really doing was giving Sebastian and himself an excuse to keep bumping each other and for Sebastian to get a good look at his ass.

And a good look he got. He made sure though to keep twirling around the pair and send Kurt them flirty looks as much as he could. He was sure he was getting closer and closer to making Kurt ditch Blaine completely and go home with him. But it would seem that Kurt was a good boyfriend and the second the beer started to take effect on Blaine, Kurt insisted on them both leaving.

Sebastian could see he wasn't happy though. So he followed. Not so that the other boys could see him; but close enough to hear and see what went on after they left the club. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to punch Blaine. He had no right to talk to Kurt like that, when any other time he was the one holding him back. They wouldn't even be at the club if it wasn't for Kurt.

So as soon as Blaine had left, Sebastian moved in. He knocked on Kurt's window. "are you ok?" he asks once the window was open. "I'm fine. He's just a really bad drunk." Kurt explains. "but it's not just that is it?" Sebastian asks.

With a sigh Kurt gestures for him to get in the car - Sebastian was more than happy to oblige. "I just wish he had an in-between. You know? One minuet he's saying he wants to take things slow. Then the next he's trying to rip my clothes off." Kurt sighs. "When I say I have urges, he brushes it off. But it's a different story if it's him." Kurt says clearly angry.

This was the opening Sebastian was looking for. "It sounds like you two just don't mix." he says. Kurt just gives a somewhat hollow laugh. "That's because we don't." he says. "Then why are you with him?" that made Kurt stop. The warbler had him.

"Because he says he loves me." Kurt says. "But you don't love him. I know you don't. Why put yourself through it?" Sebastian questions. "Because we're the 'perfect' couple. Everyone says so." Kurt says with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "No you're not. Move on Kurt. Choose someone who's better. Someone who IS perfect for you." Sebastian says leaning in closer and dragging his eyes over Kurt's body. The tension in the air was thick and Kurt gulped just slightly. "And who would that be?" he asks in a breathy voice.

With a somewhat sung smile Sebastian moved even closer leaning his arm on the steering wheel and leaving just a few inches between Kurt's and his lips. "I think you know who. Don't go back to him, Kurt. You know you belong with me." he tells him. Kurt's eyes were glued to his and his breathing was picking up.

"Don't fight it. I know you feel it too. I know you want it." Sebastian presses. "I don't want it." Kurt whispers. And it was a switch had been flipped. With that one, small congestion the two collided joining their lips in a hard, desperate kiss.

Kurt wasn't expecting the soft, slow kisses Blaine gave him, but he also wasn't expecting to be forced into submission so fast. The way Sebastian demanded to be let in; His tongue probing and taking whatever he wanted. He hands firm as they roamed over Kurt's body. The shorted boy found himself moaning and arching into the rough touches and deepening kiss. Kurt knew he needed more than what Blaine did; but he never knew just how much he liked this.

Sebastian touched and kissed him like he had been starved and Kurt was the only thing that could save him. The way his fingers dug in just that little bit too tight and his teeth grazed his lips. It was all so… possessive. And he liked it. No scratch that. Kurt LOVED it! He couldn't get enough. "Need you." he whispered into Sebastian's ear as the other boy moved onto biting and sucking marks into his pale neck.

The only response he got was Sebastian lowering his seat and pushing Kurt down. Why did this feel so right? When not half an hour ago he had shouted at Blaine for the same thing. But Kurt didn't care. He couldn't care. He wanted this boy more than he had wanted anyone before. But he couldn't just lay here and do nothing.

So with ninja skills - he had kept hidden from Blaine and well most people for that matter - Kurt had Sebastian topless within seconds. "That's better." he smiles up at the other boy. Said boy rewarded Kurt by grinding their erections together and pulling up his shirt to get to the flushed skin underneath. "Did you ever let him touch you like this?" he asks Kurt as he works his shirt open and kisses a line down his chest.

When Kurt just moans as Sebastian licks his nipple he pulls back. "Answer me, Kurt." he growls, sending a shiver through the other boy. "No. No he never got to do anything more than kiss." Kurt informs him shaking his head. He was sure he shouldn't like this. Being handled so roughly and talked to almost like Sebastian owned him. He liked romance didn't he? Well there would be plenty of time for that later. What he needed now was to feel that ownership and be taken.

"Please." Kurt found himself asking. "Please." he breathed again, he really had no idea why or what he was asking for, no that was a lie, he knew what happened. The Talk and his dame pamphlets made sure of that. But what was he begging for right now? Was it more action? Was it the need to be completely taken over by the other male? He couldn't work it out. All he knew was that he needed Sebastian right NOW.

Being satisfied with Kurt's answer, that no. Blaine had never done anything more than kiss, Sebastian swapped back down and littered Kurt's torso with bites. He was going to leave his mark all over this boy. His boy. "I'm going to take you, Kurt. I'm going to give you what you need and more. And then you'll see, you're place is with me. Only me. Not Blaine or any other guy." he tells the boy breathing heavenly beneath him.

Kurt could only nod and arch his hips up trying to get more friction. " Do it. Want you so bad." he moans. Sebastian smiles, Kurt really was perfect. "it's ok babe, I got you." he mutters as he tugs at his own pants and kicked them to the floor, his boxers going with them. For five whole seconds all Kurt could do was ster. Sebastian was hard, for him. Because if him. Kurt had done that. And his body. It didn't look like much hidden behind that Dalton uniform. But Sebastian did say he played lacrosse. And it showed. He was overly muscled, but he was toned and when he moved they shifted; Like a cat does. And it was so MALE.

Nothing could wipe the smug grin off Sebastian's face now. "Like what you see?" he teased in a low voice. Kurt blinked and snapped out of it. But he refused to blush or act like a clueless kid. So he pulled Sebastian down into a hard kiss. "Defiantly." he answered then shimmed out of his own tight jeans.

The taller boy raised an eyebrow. Kurt didn't have any underwear on. "kinky." he chuckles. "I almost wore a thong. But in these jeans it would still show." Kurt shrugs. And that broke all of the little bit if control the warbler had. He groaned and claimed Kurt's mouth in a deep, possessive kiss as he took him in hand and stroked him teasingly slow.

The reaction he got was instantaneous. Kurt's hips arched into his hand and he moaned loudly into the kiss. Lube. Sebastian needed lube. But it was in his car. As if reading the other's mind Kurt pulled away from the kiss. "Glove compartment." he panted. "What?" Sebastian asks confused at the sudden and seemingly unrelated subject. "Lube, in the glove compartment." Kurt clarifies.

Surprised that Kurt would carry lube in his car Sebastian sat back to get it. Kurt seemed like such a vanilla Lind of guy on the outside. And even with the looks he and Kurt had sheared it Sebastian still found himself slightly amazed.

Once the small bottle was in his hands he popes the cap and slicked up his fingers. "Is this your first time?" he asked. Because now he wasn't so sure. "Yes." Kurt nods. "But don't go slow. I have toys." he adds. On dear GaGa this boy was going to be the death of him! Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Sebastian kisses Kurt again and slides a finger inside. The boy didn't even wince. Didn't even show a sign that he had done it. So in went a second finger. And Kurt MOANED. Not painfully, but in such a way that Sebastian cock twitched and he wanted nothing more than to just slam into the boy under him. After a bit of work. And much holding back because of the SOUNDS coming from Kurt; Sebastian was three fingers deep and he hit that spot. And Kurt keened. He fucking keened and pushed back now all but fucking himself onto the fingers.

Everybody had a breaking point. And Kurt just pushed Sebastian past his. Without any warning he whipped his fingers out and was slicked and lined up. The condom went on in record time. He moved so fast he didn't even remember pulling it out his jean poked. "You ready?" he asks his breathing coming faster. "Do it." Kurt says locking eyes with him. That's all he needed. Sebastian pushed. And he didn't stop until he was all the way in. God it was good. So tight and hot and nothing like he had felt before. He had been around enough. But he had never felt so satisfied to get what he wanted. Kurt was different. He knew now more than ever that this was be so much more than a one night stand. More than just an itch to scratch.

"You're mine now. Don't let anyone else touch you." he growled in such a way that Kurt couldn't say no. He had hated it before when Blaine got territorial. The short boy had been so against coming tonight. Saying that he didn't like the way Sebastian looked at Kurt. And Kurt hated it, how jealous Blaine had gotten. Thought it was stupid. He wasn't an object. But when Sebastian said it, he didn't feel like a possession. "Say it." Sebastian demands as he starts to thrust, not the small gentle touches of a first time. The fast and rough, but somehow caring thrust if someone staking a claim. "I'm yours." Kurt moans, wrapping his legs around him and pushing him in deeper and meeting his thrusts.

"And you're mine." he tells him. This was a partnership. They belonged to each other. And as if he was waiting for Kurt to say that Sebastian's thrust got faster and his hand found its way around Kurt's erection again. As much as Kurt wanted this to last all night; He knew it couldn't. They had sent a fast pace and Sebastian was touching all the right places. So Kurt took that step extra and started kissing and biting at his lover's neck, leaving his own marks and then he found Sebastian's weakness. He nibbled his earlobe and the boy inside of him almost choked on a moan and his hips stirred slightly. So Kurt played this to his advantage and soon both boys were cumming. Kurt just before Sebastian, who couldn't hold back when Kurt's walls clenched and flutters around him.

They lay there after panting heavily and intertwined together. Then when they had regained their air and parted Sebastian looked at Kurt with a grin. "What?" Kurt asked slipping his shirt back on. "Next time. I'd like to see the thong." Sebastian tells him.


End file.
